lauramaranofandomcom-20200223-history
Boombox
Boombox is a song performed by Laura Marano. It was released on March 11, 2016. It is the lead single off her debut album. The music video for the song released April 4, 2016, guest starring comedian Ken Jeong. The video currently has over 30 million views. Background After signing with Big Machine in March 2015, Marano began speaking publicly about her debut single, aiming for a summer 2015 release.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSpbpJ8_TnI However, at the end of the summer, Marano confirmed that the single had been pushed back and would wait until 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lHajptDU8A Finally on February 11, 2016 Marano posted a message on Twitter announcing her next single and explaining her journey to the single. "When I got an amazing record deal with an amazing label four years later, I finally felt brave enough to consider myself a true artist," wrote Marano.https://twitter.com/lauramarano/status/698005254563065860 Radio Disney premiered the song during Marano's radio show "For the Record" on March 8https://twitter.com/radiodisney/status/705558436784648194?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw and the song released on March 11 worldwide.https://www.instagram.com/p/BCeOD1FEU3y/ Boombox was not the single Marano originally intended to release. "There was another song that was a potential single, but I just felt like this one was so much stronger," she told People. "Sonically, it has this Maroon 5 vibe that I love, and my voice sounds a little more mature and, lyrically, the story is relatable and really fun."http://www.people.com/article/laura-marano-debut-single-boombox-premiere Furthermore, about the song's sound, Marano told MTV.com, “It’s pretty synthy. We were kind of going for the vibe of… do you know the Maroon 5 song ‘Love Somebody?’ Kind of in that vein, that vibe. Lyrically, it’s about finding that person who brings that special energy in your life that you weren’t used to — that makes you want to dance and feel good and just be happy and in the moment with this person.”http://www.mtv.com/news/2744429/meet-laura-marano/ Music Video The music video for Boombox was filmed on March 6, 2016https://twitter.com/radiodisney/status/706559243130769412 and premiered on Vevo April 4, 2016. The video has a video within a video format and features comedian Ken Jeong, playing the director of the video, along with his daughter Zooey Jeong. It begins with Marano singing to the bridge of the song as she starts to have trouble with the choreography. Ken Jeong irritatedly calls "cut" and, holding back his irritation, tells Marano to do a whole new choreography. Jeong demonstrates a few outlandish dance moves that he wants her to do, leaving Marano confused and doubtful. She asks to take five which then Jeong asks his daughter Zooey to announce. However, Zooey refuses, claiming her doesn't pay her enough to say "take five." As Jeong angrily stomps away to his daughter, an attractive male dancer on set offers to help Marano with the choreography. Jeong comically scolds his daughter for not listening to him. The song then begins to play. The remainder of the video shows Marano singing as she gets help with the choreography from the dancer and dances with a group of other dancers. By the end of the song, everyone on set is dancing along with Marano, who ultimately gets the moves down. Closing out the video is Jeong interrupting Marano and the dancer attempting to kiss and him taking credit for the success of the video, praising himself. Lyrics 1 Press play on the day that you came into my life, yeah Felt our eyes harmonize It was strange, it was paradise, oh Pre-Chorus Cause when I look back on it, life lacked the sonic A quiet kind of solitude Tell me how'd you do it, you added the music I never heard a song like you Chorus Cause you're my boombox, baby You can sing anything Blow my speakers out with you Yeah, you're my boombox, baby You can sing anything and I'mma sing along with you And if I push the right button, will you show me somethin'? Little melody that I can groove to Cruisin' with my boombox, baby You can say anything Blow my speakers out with you Yeah you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby 2 Press pause just because all I want is to stay right here I want you to spin me round, right round, right round 'til we disappear, yeah Pre-Chorus Chorus Bridge You make me wanna move my feet Shake, shake my hips, making brand new moves to you You make me wanna move my feet Shake, shake my hips, making brand new moves to you Chorus References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music